


Invisible

by vampyshreya



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Hope, Implied Relationships, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyshreya/pseuds/vampyshreya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reader has a crush on Legolas but to him she is invisible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble

There we go again – me watching him, him watching her and her, well she doesn’t care. It is a vicious cycle and I am tired of it. He only ever sees her, his eyes always trail her as if she is the sun and him a lowly flower glad to even bask in her light.   
Well technically I have no right to judge considering my eyes also keep following him. I really like him, I want to know him and maybe even fall in love with him. Quite a dangerous thought it is.   
Maybe someday I won’t watch him as much as I do. Maybe someday he won’t watch her as much as he does. Maybe someday he will see me and I won’t be invisible to him anymore. Maybe that day his gaze won’t go through me but rather stay on me. Wishful thinking it is but maybe this wish might come true, this dream might come true. Till then I will watch him (and try to stop myself) and he will watch her (hoping she will acknowledge him). All the while he will remain invisible to her just like I am to him.

**Author's Note:**

> well let's hope something happens


End file.
